Deadly Lullaby of the Akatsuki
by Celeste-Ominous
Summary: The Akatsuki have come to our world! But our world is dying. A zombie apocalypse has infected most of our communities, killing many people we know and love. And the Akatsuki have appeared right in the middle of it. They have no chakara, no weapons, and no clue where they are. They need the help of children who have survived through the tragedy to survive. T for gore and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue (A long, long prologue.)

"It's been five days. Five days since this world died, and been engulfed by hell. ... Five days...since my mother was killed right before my eyes. ... Five days since I-I had to kill my best friend! This is so painful! I don't want to live! ... Please, someone..! KILL ME!"

I opened my eyes to hear yelling, I gasped and stood on my two feet. The other two in the room also woke up as they heard the cries. ... This world is dying, we three children were in the very middle of something so ridiculous, so unbelievably unfair, a zombie apocalypse. Our families were dead, we didn't know where our friends were, or if they were even alive. It was just so unfair! I'm Talia, I'm twelve and turning thirteen in seventeen days. But as if I cared about that anymore!

The others in the room, which happened to be a broken cooler in a food warehouse, were thirteen and fifteen. Kiye and Michael, a girl and boy who saved me from being eaten alive at a train station, were awake and ready to go. Michael was fifteen, and Kiye was thirteen. "Talia. You okay?" I looked up at the purple-haired girl, her silver eyes portrayed great worry and kindness towards me. I hesitated and then nodded, "Y-yeah I'm fine!" I kneeled and picked up my three weapons, a machine gun, a handgun, and a nightstick. Kiye had her choices of a machete, and two handguns. She was more of a sword wielder than a gun user, so sometimes she would let me carry one of her handguns for my safety. Michael glanced over to me, "Have a nightmare 'Lamb'? Or are you scared?" (Talia means Lamb.) I frowned as I strapped my nightstick to my hip and pushed my handgun in the strap as well, "Quiet!" Michael smirked. He picked up his rifle and aluminum bat, "It's alright. We're all scared." I froze and fell on my backside, "'Scared'? I'm terrified." We heard the yells again. "I'll go take care of it, Kiye, watch 'Lamb'!", Michael said. He ran through the door and closed it behind him. Then Kiye quickly slid the steel bar through the holes to look the door, "That guy! He's so reckless!"

I hugged my machine gun, "Kiye?" Kiye looked back at me, "Uh...Yeah?" I looked down, "Do you think...that all of my family is dead?" Kiye looked down with a painful expression, "Well-" "Tell the truth! I don't want to hear any pity lies! None of that 'Happily Ever After' crap!", I yelled angrily. Kiye sighed, "Fine. ... I think at least a few of your cousins may be alive somewhere. I don't know about the rest." I sighed and stood up, "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't know what got into me." Kiye smiled and patted my head, "It's fine, when I get angry I yell at Michael. When you get angry, go ahead and yell at me if you need to." I smiled, "Thanks." There was suddenly whistling from the other side of the door, "Let me i~n!" I sighed, he scared the living daylights out of me! Kiye ran to the door unlocked it and yanked it open, "Micheal you little-!"

She stopped when she saw a boy next to Michael, "Um, who's that?" There was a boy with white hair standing and breathing quickly next to Michael, his white hair went down to his neck, save for the two thin bangs that went down to his shoulders. His eyes resembled shimmering jades. "H-hi, my name is, N-Noah.", he said. I giggled when Kiye just stared, a small blush appeared across her cheeks. "My name is Talia, and this is Kiye.", I said hugging Kiye's arm snapping her awake from 'lala land'. Kiye blushed even harder, "R-right..." She looked down at me with a look that said 'thank your girl-soul'! I smiled like the devil, 'This could work.' "I guess, from now on we'll be traveling together. It's nice to meet you, Noah.", Kiye said confidently. I let go of her arm and sighed, "Are you injured Noah? We can't leave if you're injured." Noah sighed as he finally caught his breath, "Ye-yes I'm fine. What are those things!?" I blinked, "Okay. Would someone close the door?!" Noah and Michael walked in, and Kiye closed the door and locked it.

"I found out that I was in a coma when I woke up in that hospital. 'They' weren't around, and no nurses were coming when I pressed the help button. So...", Noah started. "You had to crawl your way out of there.", Michael finished. Noah nodded, "I panicked when I got outside. ... So much blood! But they weren't there. I regained my ability to run right after, I think it was because I was so scared! ..." Kiye flinched, "Y-you don't have to talk a-" "Kiye! Hush! Let him speak.", Michael whispered harshly. Kiye frowned, embarrassed, maybe ashamed. Noah needed to talk about his experience, he couldn't keep it all inside. Noah glanced up then looked down again, "When I came here, there was a little boy going inside. So I followed him, then, I saw them! They tore him to pieces! I ran as fast as I could, I kept yelling for help. Just praying for someone to save me! ... Then, Michael came for me. ..." All of a sudden, Noah clung to Michael and started to cry. "I was terrified!", he yelled. We weren't surprised, we were in hell. And us four children, and the few hidden from our view, were surviving.

_"These zombies were from hell, infecting our people, turning them into undead cannibals. Yes, in hell, we were surviving."_


	2. The Akatsuki Are Weak

"The Akatsuki Are Weak"

No One's POV

Konan sighed as she found herself walking past the same tree she had passed a half hour ago. She threw her hands up in frustration, "This is absolutely pointless! I'm tiring myself out and I don't even know where I am!" Konan was lost in a forest at dawn, she had no food or water since twelve hours ago. When she woke up, there with no memory of her appearance there to accompany her. She was unarmed, alone, and it was getting very foggy. She shivered and sat down on a tree stump, she looked to her side. She sighed when she saw an axe sitting there, "It's something to arm myself at least." Konan sat there until she fell asleep, there was only one thought in her head. "Why would someone leave their axe by a stump, why not take it with them?", she thought. Konan was being silently approached by a limping figure in the distance.

Konan woke up when something grabbed her arm, she swung the axe in her hand violently. She smirked when she felt she had hit something, blood dripped of the axe's blade. "Oww.", a voice came. Konan blinked, she looked closer. "Tobi?!", she asked. Tobi had caught the blade in his hand, saving his head, but not his hand. "You tried to kill Tobi Konan sempai?!", Tobi asked. Konan dropped the axe to her side, "Do you know where everyone else is?" Tobi dropped his bleeding hand and nodded, "Yep! We were taking turns looking for you! And Tobi found you! But Tobi hurt his leg, so Tobi is is limping, and moving slow." Konan rolled her eyes, "Lead the way Tobi."

Konan and Tobi arrived at a clearing in the forest, the whole Akatsuki stood or sat there. Pein's eyes widened when he saw Konan, "Konan-chan! You're safe!" He hugged her tightly. Konan smiled softly and hugged her friend back, "Of course I am. I can fend for myself you know." Pein stepped back once and smirked, "Of course I do." "I found Konan sempai before Pein-sama! It's a world record!", Tobi shouted. Pein's eyebrow twitched as he completely released Konan, "Now that Konan-chan has been found, we must travel now." Konan sighed, not liking the idea of walking again. Deidara and Hidan fussed about it, but they soon shut up as they walked through the dense forest.

"Konan-chan, where'd you get the axe? ... And why are you dragging it around like a crazy person?", Hidan asked. Konan glanced back at him, "I found it of course. ... Oh, is anyone else unarmed?" There were annoyed groans in the group. "No Samehada.", Kisame growled. "No f**king scythe!", Hidan yelled. Konan hummed, "Nothing at all? Not even a kunai?" Everyone shook their heads. "Hey, there's a road ahead!", Deidara said happy to finally be out of the forest. They all looked ahead to see that there was indeed a road, but it looked like a wreck. They walked to the edge of the forest where there was a cliff that descended to the street. They then jumped down and looked around, the place looked like a ghost town. (Ghost City.) The tall buildings were empty, the windows were broken, and they looked like they could collapse at any second. "Well, let's get going. Pein-sama?", Kakuzu asked. Pein nodded, "Let's go."

Talia's POV

I almost screamed at the amount of blood splattered from between the two doors of the apartment. "Looks like one of 'them', got shot.", Michael said. I exhaled deeply, "L-let's take the tripod defense." Kiye nodded and Michael scoffed as they went to the double door. "Noah come over here.", Michael said. Noah jumped and went over behind Michael, "What are you doing?" I walked to the door, "We're going in. Noah, take Kiye's handgun." Kiye threw her handgun to Noah. Noah just barely caught it, "But I-I don't know how to use a gun!" I took out my handgun and reloaded it, I turned and aimed it at a can. I looked to Noah, "It'll come to you quickly." Kiye spoke up, "If not, we'll be here to protect you."

Noah didn't look convinced, "Why do we have to go into an apartment? There are so many bad thing that can happen! ... Can't we salvage stuff from a trailer or something?" "Where the Hell are we going to find a trailer in a place like this?!", Michael argued. "Boys, hush! You'll attract the dead!", I whispered angrily. Kiye started to look concerned as well, "Maybe he's right. I mean, it does have small spaces. I think it would be less dangerous to ransack a store or something like that." I thought about it as well, I turned around. "Maybe not?", I whispered. A whole horde of the walking dead were blocking our path. They started to climb the stairs, in search of something to eat. Michael covered Noah's mouth to keep him from making any noise. Kiye opened the doors and gave a thumbs up to say it was clear. We slipped into the apartment silently and looked around, no dead bodies, and none of 'them' wandering around.

I sighed, "Kiye, you and I will take the doors on the right. Michael and Noah, you take the left. Noah...don't scream, don't yell, stay together, and don't abandon your partner." Noah looked startled, "R-right. Sure. What if they get in the door?" "It's a 'pull' door. They won't be getting in here. We can only wait it out in here.", Kiye said. I looked behind me at the door that was being pounded at by the dead, "Noah and Michael stay here, we'll go first." Kiye walked down the stairs slowly and I followed her after equipping my machine gun, there was an open door. I heard clanking of metal, I looked to Kiye. She shook her head, I took that as a message to not say anything. I nodded and we slowly stalked into the room, I saw a dead body crushed behind a couch.

Kiye motioned for me to watch it, I nodded. A metal clank came again, I flinched and kept watching the body under the couch. In my side vision I saw Kiye turn the corner, I could feel my heart thumping inside my ears. "Oh! It's just a cat!", Kiye exclaimed. I sighed in relief, "Check the back rooms, I'll cover you." I backed up into the kitchen and took a glance at the white cat on the floor, the kitchen was empty. I strapped my machine gun to my back and took out my nightstick and handgun, "Kiye, let go of the cat." Kiye pouted and got her machete out again, "Fine, just watch the body." I nodded and turned back towards the couch, it hadn't moved.

I heard Kiye moving around through the apartment room for a little, "Whoever was here before, they cleaned the place out." I sighed and picked up the thin cat on the floor, "Let's go then."

We walked out into the small lobby in the apartment, Noah looked worried and Michael looked annoyed. I raised an eyebrow, "What's up guys?" "The zombies left.", Noah said smiling awkwardly. Michael growled, "But now there are some loud people out there, they'll attract a horde!" I gasped and went over to the red doors, and looked through the small window on the right one. There were about ten or eleven people standing there, looking around. Some of them yelling out something, perhaps someone's name. I frowned as Kiye shoved me aside to look through the window herself, "Hey!" Kiye giggled, "They look weird." I nodded and squeezed past her to look myself. These people were dressed in the same black cloak with red clouds, some of them looked mutated. But they looked human enough. I sighed and turned around, "In that big of a group, they should be fine until we get through this place. Noah and Michael, you guys have the next room."

Noah looked panicked, "But-!" "It'll be okay Noah!", Michael said determination ringing in his voice. Noah jumped at the tone of his voice and then, he himself looked convinced. He nodded, "R-right!"

We spent about twenty minutes looking through rooms in the apartment, we only encountered one of 'them' once. And the one we encountered was half stuck under a refrigerator, so no-one got hurt. But I'm sure Noah was traumatized that this 'one', was an elderly woman, and I shot her in head.

When we returned down to the lobby, we heard panicked yells from outside. Michael ran to the door, "My God, they're surrounded! What are they still doing here anyways?! Don't they know anything?!" I gasped and looked out through the window myself, the people were indeed still there. Now they were surrounded by at least thirty zombies and they weren't fighting back. I sighed in anticipation, "Guys, I don't think they know anything. We have to help!" Michael and Kiye nodded, Noah looked hesitant but followed suit. He was obviously timid, but he wasn't cowardly enough to leave people to die. Kiye walked up and opened the door silently, "Let's go. Noah, move very quietly."

I moved outside and down the stairs quickly the people that were surrounded seemed to notice me immediately. I put my finger to my lips and kicked over a garbage can, I looked over to see Michael doing the same to a pile of trash. The zombies went after us, I aimed and shot down as many as possible. I cried out as a zombie grabbed my ankle, it was shot by Kiye, saving my life. Kiye ran over to me shooting five zombies in her sight, she stopped next to me. I smiled, "Thanks, where's Noah?" Kiye nodded her head over to an alley, "He said he was too scared to come out." We kept shooting until there were no dead around, and the group of people were out of the 'dead zone'.

We all took refuge inside the vacant apartment once again to talk peacefully. I sighed in relief as I saw that no-one had been bitten, "You guys really gave us a scare there." "Not all of us.", Michael said absent-mindedly. "Most of us.", Kiye said quickly afterwards. They all looked at us like we were the strangest beings on the world. Then one of the men of the group with short red hair spoke up, "Thank-you for saving us. But, who are you?" I smiled, "Me? I'm Talia! But someone has a habit of calling me 'Lamb'." Kiye playfully clung on to my neck, "My name's Kiye! That's K-i-y-e! Don't wear it out or mis-spell it!" Noah nodded slightly, "Noah, nice to meet you." Michael sighed deeply, "Micheal. Or whatever."

I sighed at Michael. Kiye waved him off, "So, who are you all? And, what were you guys doing out there?" A white haired man spoke up, "The name's Hidan!" I tilted my head, "Really?" He looked slightly annoyed at my comment, but I meant no offence. "I'm Kakuzu.", a tall man with a mask that covered everything but his oddly colored red and green eyes said. Michael looked untrusting particularly towards him, I sighed. "Sasori.", the red-headed male said. The blonde man glaring at everything looked at me, "I'm Deidara." I flinched and straightened up as he just stared at me. What did he want? "Itachi.", a man with long black hair in a ponytail grabbed my attention. Then I looked to a tall man with blue skin and beady yellow eyes, he just scoffed at me. "My name is Kisame.", he said. I nodded stiffly, "I can't believe this. ... You look...AWESOME! I mean, look at your hair!" Everyone looked surprised, I ignored them and ran over behind him on the stairs. I smiled, "I mean, look at this hair! It's naturally blue and it defies gravity!" "Talia, have I mentioned you're wierd?", Michael said. I scowled, "Don't be mean!" I grabbed Kisame's shoulders, "He has feelings Michael!" Kisame looked beyond ticked, "Uh.." I smiled and sat down behind him. "Anyways... I'm Zetsu." I flinched at the two voices coming from the plant man behind me, 'Strange...' I cried out as two strong arms wrapped around me, "What the heck?!" I looked back to see a masked man who had only one eye hole in his mask, it was orange and had a thin black swirl on it. All of a sudden, he giggled. "Hi Talia-chan! Tobi's name is Tobi!", he said happily. I blinked and stared at him with a 'really?' look on my face, "Oh, is that so? That's nice." I clamped my hands down on his wrists like a bear trap and didn't let go until he tried to run away. I sighed, happy that I got his hands away from me. "So, what's your name man?", Kiye asked. I looked to the only other man in the room, his hair was orange and spiky. He seemed depressed though and he wasn't talking. "Ah. You see, we tried to get down the street. But those 'things' cut us off. A member of our group got separated, her name was Konan. We don't think anything's happened to her though, she's strong by herself.", Kisame said. "His name is Pein. He just won't talk right now.", Sasori said. I felt sympathetic for the man, he looked like his mind was just...gone. "Hey Pein! She'll be alright! The streets here are wide, and barely any of the alleys are dead ends, so she'll be fine!", Kiye yelled. Pein's strange ringed eyes panned up to Kiye, "..." I felt disappointed and looked up to the ceiling far above us, "Konan, huh?" "Konan is a name that shows difficulty in showing emotion, so she probably replaces that empty space with positiveness, and bluntness. A normal person would never realize the true depth of her nature. So maybe...", Michael started. Pein seemed to be glaring at him, almost daring him to say something stupid. Michael didn't seem fazed, "Maybe you're losing hope for her by the second." In a flash Pein was on top of Michael, hands clenched tightly around his throat. I gasped and ran over where Kiye was trying to get him off, "Please let go! Pein you're going to kill him!" I tried to pull off Pein's hands, but he was stronger than me. I whimpered as I saw Michael cough up blood.

"Pein!", Noah screamed. I turned to see Noah standing up with his hands clenched at his sides, "N-Noah?" "In this world, at this time of all times. You're choosing to take away our friend just because yours may or may not be alive?! How inconsiderate are you?! Konan may be lost out there, but she may be dead!", Noah screamed. I was surprised and happy that Pein slowly started to get off of Michael, allowing him to breathe. Noah then stormed over to him and grabbed the collar of Pein's cloak and pushed him to the wall. Noah looked furious! He shook his head, "And I would be sorry if the latter were true! But you can't take our friend away from us who doesn't have a fighting chance, unlike your friend Konan! So why don't you snap out of it?!"

I walked up to Noah and pried him away from the older man, "That's enough, Michael is okay now." Noah looked back at Michael who was coughing up a storm, he ran over to him. I looked back to Pein who looked shocked, "Pein? Are you okay?" He blinked and looked to me, "I've never seen anyone talk to me like that." I smiled softly, "Did you like it?" He looked off somewhere and shook his head slightly, "No. ... I didn't." I walked over to him and leaned against the wall, "Then you're going to have to get out of this rage you're in... If you do, we'll help you find Konan. We know our way around here, and you guys obviously don't know about a thing that's happening. We can help and work with you guys. ... How about it?"

He looked down at me once more, "...Sure..." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "We'll find her in no time! Don't worry." He sighed, "Okay. We should get going then?" I looked out the window, "No. It's sunset. It'll take us hours to find a vacant place like this again, and you're never safe in the dark. I...I would know." I put my hand to my side and walked over where Michael was now sitting down nursing undoubtedly sore neck. I felt Pein's eyes burning into the back of my head, I ignored it though.

Later we were in a completely empty apartment where Michael was resting soundlessly on the floor in a sleeping bag that we had packed earlier. I sighed as I opened my backpack, "We barely have enough food for everyone now that we have such a large group. We're going to have to go scavenging again Kiye." I heard Kiye's annoyed yell from behind Hidan who was standing to my right, "Scavenge or starve Kiye! Be reasonable!"

Kiye walked out from behind Hidan, "Fine. But we're leaving Michael and Noah back, and taking..." I smiled and looked around the room, "How about Sasori?" Kiye smirked, "Yep! Hands down, we're taking Sasori!" Sasori seemed annoyed, "Why did you have to pick me? I'm useless without my art!" I tilted my head, "Art? Dude, all you need, is pure strength and/or aim." "Not to mention you need to be fast!", Kiye said. I nodded towards her, "Right, and speed. Why are you so concerned about art at this time?"

"Especially since his art is the wrong kind of art! It is not true art!", Deidara yelled out. I watched vaguely intrigued in their argument, I gasped as a thumping came at the door. I growl came from the other side of the door silencing everyone in the room. I sighed. "Talia?", Noah asked anxiously. "We might...have not...checked the roof on accident.", Kiye said. I sighed, "Well was that a 'push' or 'pull' door leading to the roof?", I asked sarcastically. I growled and got out my machine gun, "Noah, we're doing another clean out, you stay here with them!" Noah panicked, "You can't go out! There's only two of you!" I sighed, "Noah." Kiye put her hand on Noah's shoulder, "If we don't they can get in while we're sleeping, then we'd be in deep shit. Noah, we have to do this. These guys obviously don't know anything that's going on, they don't even know how to use this." Kiye held out her handgun and gave it to Noah again, "Use it only if necessary. Got it Noah?" Noah looked hesitant but nodded, "K."

I sighed and looked back at Kiye, "Ready?" Kiye nodded and walked up next to me, "Let's go." I threw open the door to find a whole horde there, we fired our way out of the room. Kiye closed the door and we kept fighting the screaming undead.

Noah's POV

I trembled as shots sounded endlessly through the building, I almost lost my pee when the shots stopped. I looked up at the door and felt relieved as the shots continued, "The-they're going to be j-just fine!" I then looked to the group of the strange newcomers, "Right?" Tobi walked over, "Talia-senpai and Kiye-senpai are going to be perfectly fine Noah-senpai! You just watch, Tobi promises!" I nodded and smiled, "You're right Tobi! Thanks."

"We might have a problem here! Noah?!", Hidan yelled. I looked over to the patio and saw three zombies that weren't there before, I yelled and held up my handgun. My hands trembled madly as they stepped into the room, I gasped as Kakuzu came behind me. I looked up at him, "H-?" He covered my mouth with his hand and he crouched down, "Be quiet." He helped me steady my hands and aim at the zombies who stood, silently waiting for a noise. I nodded, and pulled the trigger twice. I found myself startled by the loud noise, and I might have fallen if it weren't for Kakuzu behind me. I cried out as the remaining zombies advanced, I shot one down myself. I yelled as the remaining zombie grabbed my arm, "No! Get it off!" Kisame came up quickly and kicked it away, "Don't worry." Itachi suddenly came up and took the handgun from me, I was surprised to see his eyes were blazing red. He shot the remaining zombie in the face.

I gasped and leaned back into Kakuzu's arms, "I thought...you didn't know how to use a gun." Itachi looked at me, "Well now I do." He looked to the front door, "I have to go check on them. There hasn't been any firing lately." "Itachi-san...heh. I'll go with you!", Kisame said. I looked to the shark-man, he had Kiye's machete! "Wh-when did you?", I asked surprised. He smirked, "Don't think I had this the whole time Noah! I just found it." I sighed as I felt Kakuzu stand up straight behind me, "If that's the case, cut these zombie's heads off. Michael said, 'You can never be sure if they are really dead or not. That's the problems with dead zones, if you walk through a pool of the undead, you're doing the same thing as walking through a minefield.' " I looked away as Kisame did what I had requested, I felt sick as I looked back at the scene. "Don't faint Noah, we need you awake yeah.", Deidara said. I nodded and shook my head, "I-I'm fine. I just...feel sick. You see, this is my first day being involved in all of this, I've been in a coma for quite some time. I'm not used to seeing this. According to Talia, Kiye, and Michael, this has been going on for five days." They all seemed surprised, I looked up at the ceiling. "Talia lost her mother and her best friend, Michael lost his little sister, and Kiye was separated from her older brother. It's amazing how they've survived on their own up till now, and seeing these kind of horrible things everyday.", I said quietly.

"...We're going to go help them. Got that Noah?", Kisame said breaking the silence. I looked to him and nodded wordlessly. Itachi and Kisame left the room quickly and silently. I soon heard gunshots that were close by, "This is all so twisted." "Noah-kun.", Pein said. I looked over to him, "Wh-what do you want?!" I was still ticked at him for what he did, he sighed and sat down on the floor. "Tell us about them, tell us about those 'things'.", he said. I sighed in relief that he didn't want to start something, "Alright then, I'll tell you what I know." I was surprised that everyone sat down in the same manner that Pein did, I shook my head and did the same. "First things first, they're called zombies. The walking dead that hunger for human flesh, they are attracted to sound, and they attack if there is light shining in their eyes. That's why we only go out when there is sunlight shining, if we went out at night, we would need a flashlight. And that would be a double negative, you wouldn't know if there was a zombie near you unless you shined a light on it, and once you did it would attack you.", I said. "What if you're bitten?", Hidan asked. I nodded, "It's better to let them eat you alive, then get away with a bite. It-it's the worst thing! If you're bitten, sooner or later, you'll become a zombie! ... That's what happened to Talia, her friend was bitten, and she didn't even see what was happening to her until she started attacking! It's so horrible!" I felt tears build up in my eyes, "Talia's mother and her were going to escape by driving away, but it was dark and they couldn't see what was happening! Talia was already in the car but her mother was dragged away in the dark! Talia had no choice but to close the door and listen to her mother being eaten alive! She would have died if she hadn't!" I started to cry, "Everything that I know now is because they experienced the pain of it happening to them! Even Michael and his little sister! They went in to a dead zone and his sister was snatched up!" I shuddered, "I'm just so useless to them!"

_Talia had a habit of calling this world Hell. I knew why, we were all going to die unless someone saved us! It really was just us living in this Hell! _


	3. Michael's Sister

Talia's POV

I growled in frustration as I checked how many bullets were in my machine gun, "I have five. You?" Kiye sighed, "Seven. I don't have my machete." I sighed and I flinched when I saw a zombie fall down the stairs, I shot it in the head before it could get up. "Four.", Kiye said. I got up from the floor and looked up the stairwell, "The shots stopped a while ago. Let's clear out the remainder of the-" "Talia behind you!", Kiye shouted. I turned to see a zombie reaching out for me, I screamed as it grabbed my hand. I shot it in the neck, it wasn't enough though. I fell back as the zombie was suddenly shot in the head. I looked up the stairwell to see Itachi and Kisame standing there, I smiled. "What are you guys doing do-?! ... How'd you get my machete?!", Kiye yelled. I looked over my arm and sighed in relief when I saw the zombie had gotten its teeth nowhere near me. "So. ... N-no bite?", Kiye asked. I smiled, "You can look for yourself and see, I'm fine. Thanks Itachi. I thought you didn't know how to use a gun." Itachi nodded and walked down the stairs, "After seeing Noah use it, it was easy for me." I nodded, "I'm glad, now we have one more shooter." I looked to Kisame, "Did you guys clear out the rest of the building?" Kisame nodded, "Yeah we did. Checked all the rooms and everything." Kiye sighed in relief, "That's good." I looked at Kiye as she started to cry, "Kiye?" She dropped her gun and hugged me, "I-I thought I was going to lose you! I was so scared, thinking that-that it bit you! Talia, don't scare me like that again!" I stepped back once because of the force that Kiye launched at me when she hugged me. I looked over to her shaking body, and rubbed circles on her back with my hand and smiled. "I won't Kiye.", I whispered.

At dawn I woke up to the sound of yelling, I sighed. Blinking slowly I rolled over and grabbed my handgun, I stood up. Everyone else was awake and they looked pissed off. Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing back and forth about something I couldn't comprehend at the moment. All I knew, was they were loud, and I didn't like it. I stood up and aimed the barrel straight at Kakuzu's face, I loaded it. Everyone went silent. I smiled with my eyes closed, "I hope you prayed when you woke up this morning, for your life of course." "U-um Talia you don't need to do that. Even I don't overreact that much!", Kiye said. I opened my eyes halfway, "This isn't me overreacting, it's me being grumpy." I looked at Kakuzu who was trying to inch away from the barrel of the gun, I adjusted so it was pointing straight at him again. He froze again, "S-sorry." He had seen what this thing could do, and I'm sure he didn't want to have it happen to him either. I sighed and let my arm dangle at my side, "I can't point a gun at you..." I aimed the barrel at Hidan, "...you weren't as loud." "Come on Talia!", Michael complained. "Is anyone taking her seriously at all?", I heard Sasori ask in a whisper. "I don't think so. I think it's just a way to shut everyone up.", Kisame answered back. I then lunged forward quickly and chopped Hidan in the neck with the handle of the gun, he dropped like a rock. I heard Noah gasp, "Hidan!" Kiye snickered.

Hidan laid there groaning and cursing, at least he was quiet. I sighed and dropped my handgun, "What time is it?" "At least...two o' three.", Itachi said. I clapped my hands together loudly, "Two o' clock, called it!" I then fell face first to the floor. I just laid there, not even minding the loud thump that sounded through the room. I also didn't pay attention to the pain or dizziness that came with it. I didn't go to sleep, I just laid there and listened to the others quietly converse.

"So where do you think we're scavenging now?", Kiye asked in a hushed tone. I leaped up, "A warehouse!" I saw everyone look at me, "A warehouse is where we're going!" Kiye nodded, "Well we'll take a poll. Just because I like to. Everyone that agrees raise your hand!" I raised my hand quickly, everyone else followed slowly. "Where are we going to find another wearhouse?", Michael asked. I looked to my backpack and grabbed the map of the city, "We'll find one on here." Pein walked up to me and put his hand out, "May I?" I nodded shortly and placed the map in his hand, "I guess you need to learn the mapping more than we do."

Pein nodded and sat down in the middle of the room with Itachi, studying the map. I walked over to Michael, "Hey." Michael glanced up at me, "I'm not helping them." I sighed, "Figured me out that quick? Look, you pissed the guy off when he was pissed and worried. He attacks, you would've done the same. Michael you should've known better than to do that." Michael frowned and then walked up to me, "Fine. But I'm not going to be all buddy-buddy with the guy for a long long, long time!" He shoved past me and sat down with Pein and Itachi, I just shrugged. Pein looked like he honestly didn't care if Michael sat with them or not, so I guess it was fine for now. I

"Hey Talia, take a look.", Kiye said as she stood in the balcony porch. I walked out with her, "What's up?" I looked out in the street, "What the Hell?" Kiye nodded, "See?" I gulped, "How, how is the street completely empty? It's never this empty." The street didn't even have a few walking dead, it was empty. Like the apocalypse never happened. I sighed in anticipation, "We've got to get moving, soon. I've got a bad feeling about this Kiye." Kiye nodded quickly, "Yeah, it makes me feel uneasy too."

I turned and walked into the room, "I think we're going to leave in an hour or so. Prepare yourselves, k? Everyone nodded shortly. I sighed, this was going to get complicated, I just knew it. "What did you just call me boy?", Pein's voice interrupted my thoughts. Oh no... Michael looked smug, "A lovesick emo, Pein..." I felt faint, hadn't this boy learned his lesson yet?! Pein was not a guy to be messed with! He obviously had a really dangerous temper! Kiye looked fed up, Noah looked terrified, and everyone looked as if they had accepted his early end. I just sighed, "Micheal, cut it out. Don't you know when to stop?" Michael glared at me, "Shut the Hell up Talia!" I frowned and walked over to Michael, "No. Micheal, now quit messing around! Pein is worried about Konan, the same way all of us are worried for our friends." Michael didn't look affected, "You know, I really don't care." Suddenly Deidara came over and slapped Michael, "You're upsetting Kiye-chan. Shut-up and worry about someone else for a change, hmm." I looked to Kiye to see she was crying, and most definitely surprised. "Michael, you really do need to stop.", Noah said. That was really surprising to me, it seemed like Noah worshiped Michael after he saved him. Michael looked vexed, "Kiye, stop whining! You told me how you and your brother were separated when this all started! It's obvious that was no accident." I had had enough, I gave Michael a good punch to the face. That's when things really went quiet, "Michael, I think it's about time you shut the fuck up. Don't ya think?" Michael didn't answer, he just stood there and stared. He sat on the floor and stayed there. I felt all eyes on me, "Oh just study the damn map." Soon everything was normal-ish, including the fact that I felt so much better. I saw Michael helping Pein with the map quietly, "Finally..." Kiye had calmed down to a level where she could understand words to an extent, and Noah now kept to my side. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. I knew that no-one was actually annoyed, just tired. I knew I was tired as Hell. I laid down soon after this and went back to sleep. This whole scenario was alone too much for my mind. Arguing and tension just added to the stress that no little girl should ever have to endure.

Itachi's POV

I silently watched as Michael started to point out places they had already been, he looked drained. He then looked away, over at Talia's sleeping figure. His sentence started to slur, he wasn't paying attention anymore. He soon stopped talking completely, and stared at her. Kiye, and everyone else besides Pein, Michael, Noah and I had gone to sleep earlier. Michael sighed deeply and buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry. ... Pein, Itachi, I was acting like an ass." Pein just stared, "It's fine. ... You lost your sister?" Michael nodded slowly, "I have nothing to care about anymore, nothing except...'Lamb'." I nodded, "I had a feeling you liked her." Michael unexpectedly snapped his head to glare at me with red cheeks, "Shut-up. ... Is it obvious?" Noah then spoke up, "I didn't know. I-I wasn't expecting that at all." I looked to Pein, "So, did you know Pein-sama?" Pein shook his head, "No. ..." He then smirked, "You're doing a Hell of a good job hiding it Michael." Michael frowned, "Lamb is so strong, most likely when this is all over, she'll just cry and cry for days on days. That's what I'll do as well. This is all too much." I looked as Michael tried to hide his tears, "Natalia, my little sister. She had so much life ahead of her! In five days everything went to Hell. I lost her in the second day of all this shit! I was so looking forward to everything she had to come! Her graduation, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her wedding! They'll never happen! She can never know that happiness now! Lamb is right! This is Hell!" Michael had burst into tears during this small rant, and I felt his pain. I looked to Pein, he was looking down at the map with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Pein inched over to the sobbing boy, "Michael." Michael looked up at Pein, Pein stretched his hand out. Michael looked surprised at the offered comfort, but quickly he jumped into Pein's arms. I watched as Michael weeped in his arms. I guessed I couldn't help with anything, so I went to sleep as well. I only thought of one thing, 'Is Sasuke in this world as well?'

I awoke to the sound of yelling and laughing, I sat up. I saw sunlight streaming through the blinds of the window. I concentrated on the people in front of it, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan were all laughing. I saw Michael standing up with his cheeks red and yelling at them. Pein was standing right near him just staring at the scene. I blinked slowly, "What's happening?" I looked to Sasori who was on the couch, he sighed deeply. "When we woke up, we found Michael clinging to Pein-sama. Then someone started laughing, and everyone else woke up.", he said. I blinked again, "Is that so?" I let a small smile go.

I glanced at Talia, she was just staring at the scene with an amused smile. Kiye was giggling silently beside her. Noah just looked with a kind of blank expression. I looked to see Kakuzu banging his head against the wall quietly in annoyance. I think Tobi was still asleep on the floor right beside me. I sighed deeply, "You are too loud. Shut up already." Kisame looked at me, "Ah, sorry Itachi-san." Michael stopped yelling and settled for glaring, both Deidara and Hidan quieted down. I laid down again, "Thank-you." I looked to Sasori, "So, what do you think is going to happen? Those weapons are unlike any I've ever seen." Sasori nodded, "They didn't look easy to use either. When they were taking out those things outside, they could have easily hit us as well. You'll be able to copy how they use their weapons easily, although for us, it will be more complicated." I nodded and stood up, I looked to Kiye who was talking to Talia. They looked partly serious, and partly playful. It was hard to tell. I walked over, "Excuse me, Kiye-chan?" Kiye looked up along with Talia, "Oh. ... What is it?" I crouched by them, "Will we be getting new weapons soon?" Kiye looked up, "Umm... I don't know. Most likely, right Talia?" Talia nodded, "Obviously Kiye, we can't go running around with a large group, and limited weaponry. Did you think we were just going to waltz on over to a warehouse without fighting anything?" Kiye looked surprised and annoyed, "O-of course I didn't! I'm not stupid!" Kiye looked embarrassed, but I could already tell that she was lying easily. Talia frowned, "Right of course you knew." Her voice dripped in sarcasm. I smirked, "Kiye-chan didn't you just say that you didn't know whether we were going or not? You asked Talia-chan." Kiye glared at me, "I wasn't thinking okay!? ... You guys are so bothering!" I chuckled and Talia laughed, "Sorry." Kiye looked at me, she stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes. I smirked at her childish behavior.

"So, the nearest gun shop right?", Michael asked. I cocked my head slightly to see him standing behind me, "Yes. We need to get ourselves armed." "ASAP right?", Kiye asked. I nodded, "Correct." I looked up as Kakuzu walked over, he stood behind Kiye. "As soon as we get weapons, we can get food, correct?", he asked. Talia nodded, "I do want to warn you guys though... Everyone listen up!" The room quieted quickly as Talia stood, "Zombies might not be the only things we'll have to fight. People might be going crazy, see this as the apocalypse. Some will try to fight us to get to food and weapons. We need to be on guard at all times! Sometimes, we might not even be inside for the night. So prepare yourselves alright? We'll be leaving in an hour or so, we can't afford to spend any more time here." I stared at her, "Are you sure you're only twelve?" She looked down at me and scoffed, "Tch! As sure as I know I hate Twilight!" I tilted my head slightly, "Hmm?" Kiye stood up and hugged Talia, "Yes! You're not a Twilight fanatic! I love you~!" Talia giggled, "Ok, that's enough." "Why's it all empty outside? Shouldn't those zombies be walking around, hmm?", Deidara asked. Talia looked over to him, "Yeah, that's why we're leaving soon." Deidara nodded, "Got it." I looked over at Tobi as he sat up and yawned, "Tobi is tired..." I sighed, "Well wake up, we're leaving soon." "Shit, Talia!", Hidan suddenly yelled. I followed Talia to the balcony where Hidan stood. There were now zombies out there, chasing a girl. I was shoved aside by Michael and Kiye who then started shooting the zombies. I hurriedly ran inside when Talia called me, I saw her run out the door. I ran to the couch and picked up another handgun, I ran after Talia down the stairs. Talia was standing halfway out the door yelling and shooting. I came up behind her to see a white haired girl running for the door, there were about ten zombies left so I started shooting as well. Soon the area was clear and we were back in the apartment room. I myself walked slowly over to the couch and pushed Tobi off, then collapsed on it face first. I didn't understand how these children lived through experiences like this every day.

Talia's POV

I looked at Itachi who had fallen out on the couch while thinking, 'He got exhausted I guess.' I looked at the newcomer with short white hair and pretty interesting yellow orange-ish eyes. She stared straight at me, "Thank-you so much for that... Really." She coughed, "I have been running for like, a half-hour or so." I nodded, "You have any bites?" The room went silent in anticipation. The girl shook her head quickly, "Hell no! I never let them get close enough to do anything!" I let go of a breath I had been holding, "Good. What's your name?" She smiled softly, "Well..." Suddenly Noah stepped up, "Celeste?" The girl looked at him looking surprised, "Yeah...how'd you know?" She then gasped, "Wait...a minute... Noah?" The air of the room became awkward. "So, you two know each other?", Kiye asked softly.

_"Behind Michael's facade of indifference, laid a heart very much open to feelings. I knew this but never tried to peek at what feelings already laid inside. But now that he cannot feel, I believe that even those emotions have now perished."_

* * *

Celeste-Ominous - I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, it took a while to finish. Bye!


End file.
